After the Wrath
by ashleyapril
Summary: What should've happened after the episode, 'Wrath', and then some. The partners realize seperately that they are feeling something more for each other. OE
1. Default Chapter

This is what I wanted to happen at the end of the episode "Wrath", season three.

_(To refresh everyone's memory, Elliot had put men on to watch over Olivia because someone was after her. He did it without telling her, and she thought it was shady of him to do so. In the last scene, Elliot calls Olivia and knocks on her door, but she doesn't answer. Instead, she's sitting on her couch, crying a little, and feeling betrayed by her partner.)_

* * *

After numerous rings with no answer, Elliot finally hung up the phone, and began knocking on his partner's door. "C'mon, Olivia. Please open the door." Olivia continued to cry silently on her couch, wondering how he could've done that to her. He was her partner, and though she was grateful for his concern, she didn't need to be treated like a child; like she couldn't take care of herself.

Elliot stood, knocking on her door still every 30 seconds or so. Finally, he gave up. Rubbing his hand over his face, he left.

Olivia finally opened her door, but Elliot was gone. "Shit." She muttered. Then she grabbed her coat, slipped on some shoes, and went after him. When she finally saw him walking down the sidewalk away from her building, she didn't want to run, "Elliot, wait!" She called out. He stopped and stood for a moment before turning to face her. She had walked a little closer, and he closed the gap between them. He could see the dried tears on her cheeks and the pain in her eyes, with only a streetlight to show them. "Let's go inside." She said, hugging herself for warmth. He nodded slightly and followed her inside. They both removed their coats, and sat on the couch.

"Liv."

"Elliot." They said at the same time.

"I did what I had to do. You're too emotional about this case to know what was good for you."

"I'm an adult, Elliot. I know what's good for me. Not only that, I'm a cop. Those people weren't. I would've been fine."

"Really?" he said somewhat sarcastically, rubbing his chin. "Sometimes all the training in the world can't prepare you for shit like that, Olivia. That man wanted you dead. He killed four other people to get to you, and he did. The state of mind you were in wasn't good enough." He raised his voice a little and stood from the couch. She did also.

"You went behind my back to place that protection on me. You're my partner. To sneak around like that is… how do you trust someone who has lied to you? If I can't trust you… maybe… well, maybe then I should find someone I can trust."

Elliot looked a bit shocked at her statement. "I was just trying to protect you." He said quietly, looking right at her.

"Protect me from what? I can handle myself, Elliot. I don't need you going around and protecting me. Not like that. Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're my partner. We're supposed to look out for each other. This case had you going crazy, Liv. I couldn't let something happen to you because you were too emotionally involved."

"If you cared, you wouldn't have went behind my back like that! You betrayed my trust. How is that caring, Elliot? Tell me."

Elliot paused for a moment and moved in closer to her. She tensed up when he did so. He looked directly into her eyes to show how serious he was, "If you stopped trusting me over that and want to get a new partner, be my guest. But don't ever, ever say I don't care about you. Because I do, Olivia."

They stood there for a moment, still looking into each other's eyes, trying to read what the other was thinking. Olivia swallowed hard, "Thank you." The words barely escaped her mouth. She felt so stupid about what she said, now. She realized nobody had ever really cared about her. Especially not like he did. Elliot was not only her partner, but her best friend. How could she have even mentioned getting a new partner? She would be lost without Elliot. With these thoughts running through her head, her heart racing, and the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she was about to explode. Thankfully, he did first.

Elliot let his lips crash into Olivia's, placing both hands on either side of her face, and rubbing her jaw with his thumbs. All of the anger and frustration and hurt they were both feeling had left as soon as their lips touched. He felt her throat vibrate slightly as she moaned, letting his tongue part her lips, giving in to all her temptations. She wrapped her hands around his neck and slid them down his back as he moved his hands to her hips to lift her off the ground. She immediately wrapped her legs around him as the headed for her bedroom.

They were both too anxious, and ended up in the hallway, her back against the wall, and Elliot's hand pressed against the wall. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down as he worked his down, too.

"Thank you, Elliot." Olivia said between breaths.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this little bit. Please tell me what you think :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: I wasn't planning on continuing this, but why not? Please read and review. Tell me what you think of it.

OK… Even though this was to take place after that episode, I'm going to change stuff around a bit. I just wanted that sort of atmosphere for the beginning. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters. I just love the show and have a major crush on Christopher Meloni. If you want to sue me, you won't get anything because I have nothing. Only great reviews :)

* * *

"Olivia? Are you ok?" Elliot asked, bringing her back to earth. 

"Huh? Yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about something," she replied, a bit embarrassed and worried he knew what she was thinking. If he knew she was thinking about having her way with him against her wall in the hallway, he would probably think she was crazy. She couldn't have him knowing such a thing. Olivia's cheeks felt hot as she shook the thoughts from her mind.

"I just don't want you mad at me. You've gotta understand where I was coming from. I would hope you would do the same for me in the situation."

Despite all the different emotions she was feeling, she had to come back to reality and be Olivia again. "What makes you think I would try and protect your ass?" She sarcastically replied, the corners of her mouth turning up.

"You would. I know you would. You couldn't live without me."

She tried not to tell him he was right. Instead, she kept the sarcastic mood flowing, "Oh, really? You think so?" he nodded, smiling. "Well, I managed just fine before I knew you. What makes you think I wouldn't move on if you weren't around?"

"Look at me. I'm simply hard to resist." He held his arms out to show himself off, then crossed them over his chest shaking his head a bit and grinning from ear to ear."

She couldn't resist, especially with that smile. "Oh yeah, Stabler? Well if you're such a great catch, how did Kathy get stuck with you?"

That statement must've hit a nerve because he went from smiling to almost frowning in four seconds flat.

"El, I didn't mean it like that." She said noticing the bit of hurt on his face. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's ok. You didn't know. Kathy, um," he sat down on the couch, "She took the kids and left. She wants to -- she wants a divorce."

Olivia's hand went right over her mouth as she sat next to him. "I am such an idiot. I am so sorry, Elliot. Why didn't you say something? No, no don't answer that. I just shouldn't have said it."

"Oh, no, Liv, please. You didn't know. I was planning on telling you, but you had been stressed enough. I didn't want to pull you in to my problems. Please, don't apologize. It's better off this way. The kids won't hear us fighting, and she'll be able to move on and find someone who she loves and who loves her back."

"But don't you love each other? I mean, how do you just fall out of love with someone?"

"I love her for being so good to me for all these years and for being such a great mother to our children. But I'm not in love with her. I think we fell out of love a long time ago. She only recently left because she thought I was cheating on her, and didn't want me being away from home so much for another woman. So she figured if I wanted to be with the woman so bad, I could. But she was going to take the kids and divorce me." He paused to think for a moment, "I'm not even crushed about it. Normally I would be. I mean, I didn't even fight her about it. I'm not seeing anyone. But I didn't tell her. I guess I shouldn't have let her believe I was, but mentally, I am. I think that's why I didn't say anything."

"What do you mean, 'mentally'?" Olivia asked, not knowing what else to say to console her partner.

Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes and searched for an answer. "Work. I'm so committed to my work, that it's almost like I'm having an affair." He finally answered.

"Oh." Olivia was relieved to find that there was no other woman. In a way, she would feel like he was cheating on her, too, if there was and he didn't tell her about it.

Olivia yawned.

"Am I boring you, Miss Benson?" he asked, then yawned. "Damn. You got me." He said, playfully upset that her yawn was contagious.

"No, not at all. I'm just tired." She laid the side of her head against the back of the couch looking at Elliot. He laid his head back, and shifted it a little so he was looking at her, too. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Elliot broke it.

"I should go. I'm getting tired, too." He yawned again. "See? See what you did to me? Now I'll be yawning all night."

"Shut, up Stabler." She playfully punched him in the leg.

He stood, stretching and headed toward the door. She followed behind him. As much as she wanted him to stay and fulfill the fantasy she played out in her head before, she knew it was wrong, and that he should be going before she did or said something she would regret. "Thank you, Elliot."

"For what?"

"For caring. I'm sorry I was such a bitch about it."

"I understand. You were just being yourself." He shrugged.

"Watch it, Stabler."

"C'mere." He pulled her in for a friendly hug. "Don't even worry about it. You know I got your back and I know you have mine. What are partners for?"

She could've sworn he had kissed her lightly on the forehead, but wasn't sure if he did. "Goodnight, Elliot."

"Night, Liv. See you tomorrow." He opened the door, and was gone.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

It took everything Elliot had in him to walk away from Olivia's embrace. But he couldn't show her anything more than a partnership/friendship relationship. Not without sarcasm. He didn't want her to think that he liked her, or that she was the reason his wife left him. Everything was fine between them now, and he didn't want to risk messing that up. The protective detail had pissed her off enough. He didn't need her to push him out of her life. He needed her close. He needed her there for him and to trust him as he trusted her.

He needed to love her without her knowing. Without the risk of her leaving him, too.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to give you a taste before I went into something big. Please review to keep me going. Enjoy! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters. I just borrow them because I love them.

Also, I realize Olivia was there before Fin, but I like Fin better than Jefferies, and the story is better with him in it.

Italics are flashbacks.

* * *

Elliot walked in the door of his empty house, threw his keys on the table by the door, hung his jacket in the closet, and plopped on the couch. He couldn't bring himself to sleep in his bed since he had shared it with Kathy, and she was gone now. It was filled with too many memories that he didn't want to think about. The whole house was, and that was why he hadn't wanted to stay there. Everything was too quiet, even this late. Instead, he stretched his body to the length of the couch, turned on the news, and thought of his children. He thought of them growing up, running around the now lifeless house, and how he knew he wasn't going to see them much anymore. He pushed the thoughts of his kids aside --- it was too painful. Elliot tried to change the subject in his mind. He thought of work… too depressing. Food… made him hungry. His brain searched for something to lull him to sleep, and was pleased when he finally thought of something he loved… Olivia Benson. Within minutes, Elliot was asleep.

Stabler woke the following morning and got ready for work, then headed out an hour early. Although the drive from Queens to the station was a bit long, on this particular morning, he hadn't minded. He thoughts were flooded with Olivia, from her smile, to her laugh, to her sarcasm. He loved everything about her, even the fact that she hid her feelings most of the time and that she was so stubborn.

He thought back to the first day he met her, six years earlier.

"_Um, excuse me… do you know where I can find a Captain Don Cragen?" Elliot turned when he heard a woman's voice behind him. He noticed how beautiful she was, and wondered what she was doing there._

"_Yeah, his office is right over there." He pointed out, smiling._

_The woman thanked him, then headed for Cragen's office, and emerged following Cragen to Elliot's desk a few minutes later._

"_Stabler, I would like for you to meet your new partner, Olivia Benson. Detective Benson, this is Elliot Stabler."_

_Elliot stood and shook the woman's hand, "Nice to meet you, partner."_

"_Pleasure is all mine." She replied, almost flirting. _

"_Elliot, I expect you to show her the ropes. Be good to her, and keep an eye out for her. She's new at this. If anything happens to her, it's your ass." He said in a joking tone, even though he was serious._

"_Of course, sir." He couldn't stop looking at Olivia. _

"_New partner, Stabler?" He heard a familiar voice ask, breaking his trance._

"_Yeah, Munch this is…"_

"_Olivia Benson." She interrupted, holding out her hand for Munch to shake. Instead, he lifted it to his lips, and kissed the back of it. _

"_How did you, the married one, end up with the beautiful partner, and I'm stuck with this ugly mug over here?" Munch asked Elliot, then pointed to Fin._

"_Watch it Old Man. You think I want to be stuck listening to your babbling all day? You cramp my style." Fin stood to meet Elliot's new partner, "Hey, baby, I'm Odafin, but everyone calls me Fin."_

"_Hi, Fin, it's nice to meet you." She said, a bit overwhelmed at the attention she was getting._

"_All right, will you guys do what you're supposed to be doing and leave my partner alone… you're scaring her."_

"_Feel threatened, Stabler?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew him two minutes and already was throwing out playful insults._

"_No, just trying to protect you. My ass is on the line, you know." He smiled at her, and she grinned back._

_When he went home that night, he mentioned his new partner at dinner._

"_Oh, yeah, what's he like?" Asked Kathy._

"_No, she."_

"_Hmm?" Kathy asked, not looking up from serving herself._

"_My new partner is a female. Her name is Olivia. She seems nice, I suppose."_

"_Is she pretty, Dad?" Dickie asked with wide eyes._

_His question got the attention of the whole table. _

"_Well, honey… is she?" Kathy asked, all of the sudden interested in what he had been saying._

_Elliot thought about how beautiful she was. What was he supposed to say? If he said yes, he would be in trouble. But he couldn't say no, Kathy would know he was lying. "You're much better looking, baby." He finally said. She melted, happy with his answer, and he silently congratulated himself for coming up with it so quickly._

Elliot had a grin plastered on his face when he walked into the station after thinking so much about Olivia. He was surprised to see that she was there already, and handed her a cup of coffee he had picked up. She noticed the smile on his face.

"This isn't poisoned, is it?" She asked, sniffing the black liquid.

"No, why?"

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, just thinking."

"About how you forgot to get me some coffee?" Munch interrupted.

"Sorry, Munch. I didn't know you'd be here this early."

"You mean, 'sorry Munch, you're not Olivia'?" He said sarcastically. Elliot brushed it off since Munch said things like that all the time. "I'm always here early, you two hardly ever are. How did you know she was going to be here this early?" Munch asked as if he was solving some sort of conspiracy.

"Here, take mine if it means that much to you." Elliot held out his cup, half joking.

"K. Thanks. I made a pot of coffee over there. This kind is better, though. For some reason, I can never get mine to come out right."

Elliot cringed and sat down to start on some paperwork. "What _are_ you doing here so early, Liv?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went running and then did some cleaning, showered, and decided to come get some work done."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

When Olivia closed the door to her apartment after Elliot left, she thought about him all night. She racked her brain deciding whether or not she should've had him stay. Would she have regretted it if anything happened between them, and what were her true feelings for him?

She knew she loved to be around him, and that her day was better when she saw him. She knew that she loved his clear blue eyes, and his intoxicating smile. She knew that she loved all the different smiles he had, and could gage what kind of mood he was in by the smile he flashed her.

But was loving him worth risking the hurt she might go through? She heard that it was better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. But did she believe that?

Her whole life, Olivia had shut people out because she was scared of what might happen if she let them in. Even as a little girl she remembered not having close friends because she was scared they would think bad things about her or her mother, and she couldn't bare it. So she simply decided not to make friends with anyone. Of course, over the years she started letting her guard down, and made some friends, but when it came to love, she was skeptical.

Olivia had had boyfriends. But they were either threatened by her, or a little too interested in her job. That only made her more skeptical, and less open to letting people into her life. And even though Elliot was her best friend, and she had started to realize she was in love with him, part of Olivia was still shutting him out.

But on the other hand, she trusted Elliot. While her brain was telling her to shut him out, her heart was telling her to let him in and love him. She had always listened to her head, but now she wasn't so sure.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy! Please review. I'll be putting more out soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing.

* * *

Elliot was inside his house just in time to catch the ringing phone. "Hello?" 

"What is it, since we're not there, you come home at a decent time?"

"Kathy, please don't start. It's been a long day."

"I'm sure you were _real_ busy." She replied sarcastically. "Were you with her?"

"I work with Olivia, Kath. She's my partner."

Elliot could hear Kathy snickering on the other line. She had thought he was putting in so many hours because he was sleeping with Olivia, which was one of the reasons why she divorced him. "Are you taking the kids this weekend? They miss you."

"Yeah. Maureen said she'd bring them up tomorrow. Didn't she tell you that?"

"Just making sure you're going to be around."

"I will." Elliot heard the front door open from where he was in the kitchen. "I gotta go, Kathy. Thanks for checking up on me." He hung up without saying goodbye, and went to see who came in the door.

"Maureen? What are you doing here, I thought you were at school?"

"I wanted to come by to get a few things and see if you were home. I don't have any more classes this weekend."

"I'm glad you came by." He said, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head. When he relaxed his arms a bit, she hugged him tighter. "You ok, honey?"

Maureen shook her head against his chest. "I just miss you, dad."

"I just saw you last week. I'm not buying it. What's wrong?" They pulled apart from each other and sat on the couch. Maureen curled up next to her father, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"My roommate. Her dad was a homicide detective in Jersey, and he was shot and killed yesterday. She took off school for the next few weeks. But it got me thinking," Maureen started to cry, "I don't know what I would do if that ever happened to you."

"Oh, honey." Elliot wrapped his arms around his daughter and consoled her as she cried a little. His heart broke for her; what could he say to make her feel better? "Maureen, it's ok. His job was more dangerous than mine. It's rare that I'm put in a dangerous situation. I promise you, I'll be careful. Don't worry about it." His cell phone rang a moment later. Maureen pulled away.

"Who is it?" She asked when he looked at the caller id.

"Olivia. You mind?" Maureen smiled and shook her head. "Stabler… Yeah… Ok…Bye." He looked sympathetically at his daughter.

"Go ahead. I'm tired, anyway." She smiled, knowing it was his job to help others, and she didn't mind. Besides, her dad was a hero to others. It made her feel safe knowing such a great person was out on the streets protecting people. He kissed her on the head, and was out the door.

Olivia was waiting in her car outside. "I figured if I was going to drag you out, I'd at least pick you up." She smiled as he got in.

"So, where we headed?"

"Not far from here, actually."

"So that's why you picked me up." He smirked.

"No…" She smiled back, "Ok, maybe. We need to get there, though. Cragen said our suspect, Greg Sullivan, was seen at a nightclub not far from here. The lab report came back positive, so it looks like he's our guy. We are to arrest him and bring him in for questioning." Olivia explained to Elliot what Cragen had told her.

When they pulled up, the two got out and headed inside. There were young people dancing all around them to loud music and obnoxious lights. When Elliot spotted Sullivan dancing with a young girl, he nudged Olivia to show her. The partners walked up to him, "Excuse me, Mr. Sullivan?" Olivia asked.

Greg ran to the front door to make his escape. When they were outside, he came from around a corner and shot at Olivia. Elliot saw where the bullet was coming, and tried to push Olivia out of the way. The bullet landed in Elliot's stomach.

"ELLIOT!" She yelled in horror and disbelief as he slumped down onto her lap. She radioed for a bus to come right away. "Elliot, Elliot, stay with me. What did you do tonight, Elliot?" She asked, trying to keep him awake and talking.

"I didn't want him to shoot you, Liv."

"I know, El. Talk to me. How are the kids?" She pulled her jacket off and pressed it hard to Elliot's wound. "Tell me how Maureen is doing, Elliot." She smiled at him nervously, desperately trying to get him to stay awake.

"She… was worried. About me getting hurt. Ironic, huh?" He laughed a little, then closed his eyes in pain when he did so.

"It's ok, El. Stay with me."

"Tell Maureen I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Liv. I wanted to protect you." Elliot closed his eyes again just as the paramedics arrived.

"Come on, Elliot! Wake up!" Tears streamed from Olivia's eyes. She couldn't let him go, not without telling him how she felt.

"Ma'am, we're going to need you to get up. We need to take him." The paramedic said to her, pulling him onto a stretcher with the help of another paramedic.

"I need to come along." She said, pulling herself into the back of the vehicle after they rolled Elliot inside. She sat and watched through teary-blurred vision as they worked on Elliot's wound. Machines were beeping, and they were working fast. Everything was going too fast for her to keep up. Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand in hers, and placed her other hand on his head, stroking it to comfort him. "Elliot. Stay awake, El." She watched as his eyes opened a little, then shut again as if he was too tired to keep them open.

Elliot tried to hand onto her voice and her image. But his eyelids were getting heavier by the second. He tried to whisper 'I love you' to her, but no sound came out. He looked at her one last time, and gave into what his body wanted him to do.

* * *

Olivia paced through the hallway in front of the nurse's station waiting to hear from the doctor. 

"Liv! How's my dad? Is he ok?" Maureen ran up to her and immediately hugged her, almost knocking her down in the process. She had tears running down her face, and held onto Olivia tightly.

"I don't know, yet, honey. The doctor hasn't come out yet. Here, come sit down." She tried to keep her calm, even though she was far from it herself.

"What happened? Please tell me." She pleaded to her dad's partner.

"We were chasing this guy out of a club, and when we got outside, he shot at us. Your dad pushed me out of the way, and got in the way of the bullet. He was shot in the stomach." Olivia paused for a moment then continued, almost not sure how to say it, "Maureen, he wanted me to tell you he was sorry. He told me what you had talked about before he left, and he said he was sorry."

Maureen's hand went to her mouth and she lost control, nearly falling out of her chair. Olivia caught her and sat with her on the floor, hugging her.

"I'm so sorry." Was all she could say, over and over.

"Detective Benson?" The doctor asked gently, bringing the girls to their feet.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. Please review and let me know what you think! I will update soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger! But I was quick to update! Please forgive me. Thank you all for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show. Dick Wolf does, and that's why he has a lot more money than I do. I only profit in reviews!

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

"_Detective Benson?" The doctor asked gently, bringing the girls to their feet.

* * *

_

"How is he?" Olivia asked before the doctor could continue.

"He's doing fine. He's in stable condition, however, I'd like to keep him for the next 12 hours to monitor him. He should do deskwork for the next two weeks, depending on how he heels. I must say, Detective, if you weren't there, he may not have survived."

"I did what anybody else would do in my situation… I had to stop the bleeding…"

"No. I mean, if it were anybody else doing the same thing, I don't think he would've held on. When they wheeled him in, Elliot was in and out of consciousness. Before we put him under for surgery, all he asked about was you. He wanted to make sure you were alright, and that you would tell his daughter he was sorry."

Olivia turned to Maureen and hugged her. She needed someone to hug at that moment, and was glad it was her. Since Olivia hadn't any kids of her own or even siblings, she liked to hang out with Elliot's kids. Maureen was the eldest, so she got along with her the best; sharing shopping, makeup and hair tips with each other as they had long conversations about girl stuff drove Elliot crazy, but he was glad to see it. The two were so glad that he had survived, they didn't even think to go see him.

"Would you like to see him now?" The doctor finally asked after giving them a moment.

"Oh, yeah. Thank you Dr. Morton." Olivia realized pulling away from Maureen. She took her by the hand and was led by the doctor to him room.

Dr. Morton knocked lightly on Elliot's door, warning him gently he had visitors about to enter. He opened the door for the two women, and shut it behind them, giving them privacy.

"Oh, Daddy!" Maureen ran to him crying. "Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." Was all he could say.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Don't apologize."

"I promised you. I promised I'd be careful." He said, stroking the hair away from her eyes.

"It's not your fault. Just get better." She smiled, then kissed him on the cheek. "Can I get you anything? I'm going to call Kathleen. She needs to know."

"No, you go ahead." He smiled back at her as she started to walk out. "I love you, sweetheart."

She turned back to face her father, tears dried to her cheeks, "I love you too, Daddy." She smiled to him, then Olivia, and left, leaving the two of them alone.

"I was so scared, Elliot." She sat on the chair beside his bed and pulled it closer so that she could hold his hand.

"Thank you, Liv."

"You don't have to thank me. I know you'd do the same for me." She smiled faintly.

"You think?"

"Look at you! You just got shot and already the sarcasm." The both laughed a little. It still hurt for him to laugh.

"I can't laugh. I'm in stitches. Literally."

"That was the corniest joke I've ever heard. Worst than Munch's jokes."

The sat staring at each other in silence, just thankful they still had each other, thankful he was still alive.

"I thought I'd lost you." She whispered.

He brought his hand to her cheek; she closed her eyes, and placed her hand on his, leaning into it. "I couldn't leave you. You saved my life, Liv. Seeing your face and hearing your voice kept me here. It kept me from letting go."

"What kind of drugs are they giving you here?" She joked. She didn't want to get too excited about what he was saying, especially if it _was_ the drugs talking, and he would forget about it in the morning.

"I'm serious, Olivia. If I had been laying in Munch's arms, I would be dead right now."

"Well, I wouldn't hang on for that mug either." She joked again. As much as she wanted to believe him, it was hard. She couldn't let her feelings for him just pour out of her. Not until she was sure he felt the same way.

Elliot released his hand as soon as he heard the door open. "We'll finish this conversation later, Benson." He said to her with sincerity in his eyes. "Hey Cap, Hey guys." He greeted Cragen followed in by Munch and Fin.

"How you feeling, Detective?" Cragen asked.

"Like I ate a bunch of metal. Other than that, just fine." He smirked. "Sorry we didn't catch the perp, Cap."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're ok."

"Yeah, now we can add attempted murder of a cop to the list." Munch added.

"We're just glad you're alright, man." Fin said, patting his shoulder.

Maureen came back in the room as the cops all made small talk. She greeted each of them with a hug… these guys had all been like family to her, and she was glad to see them there for her father. "Mom is on her way over here with the kids. She should be here any minute." She finally told Elliot. He rolled his eyes at the thought of Kathy coming. Olivia shifted slightly in her chair, uncomfortable with seeing Kathy. She knew Kathy didn't like her very much, but was never sure why.

"I'll be glad to see them. Watch her blame this on me. 'Is this just an excuse to get out of taking the kids this weekend?'" He said in a mocking voice. Everyone laughed. They all knew what Kathy had accused him of doing and that she had been making a lot of crazy allegations. Olivia didn't know the exact reason that everyone else knew, and Elliot threatened anyone who tried to tell her. He wanted to be the one to tell her, not someone else.

"Speak of the devil…" Munch blurted as Kathy walked in the room with three kids following behind her. Munch, Fin, and Cragen greeted her blandly, then decided to let them be alone. Olivia stood to leave with them, but was stopped by Elliot's hand. She realized she had been holding the whole time, and when she tried to let go, Elliot wouldn't let her. Instead, he looked at her with pleading eyes, asking her to stay. When she sat down, he let go of her hand. Elliot noticed Kathy looking at their intertwined fingers, then at Olivia, then to him.

"I thought you'd want to see them." She finally said.

"Thank you." He answered.

"Mom, if you want to go, you can. I can take the kids back to the house tonight so they can just stay for the weekend. No sense in driving them back for me to just pick them up in the morning." Kathy looked to Elliot for approval and when he nodded, she kissed her kids goodbye and left, shooting a look at Olivia.

* * *

By 4pm the following day, Elliot was released from the hospital. Olivia had spent the night there, so she took him home to his kids.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? Cragen gave you the week off with me."

"I don't want to impose. You got your kids and everything."

"They don't mind. Right guys!" Elliot smiled and shouted to his kids who he knew were listening from the kitchen. It was too quiet for them not to be.

"NO!" they shouted back and giggled, knowing they were caught, but not in any kind of trouble.

"Well, I guess I can stay for a little bit." She gave in. She couldn't resist those eyes and that smile. When she agreed, she heard a collective 'yessss' from the kitchen and smiled to herself. She was glad that his kids liked her.

Everyone took turns taking care of Elliot the rest of the night. Maureen and Kathleen ran out to rent a movie while Olivia ordered in Chinese. When she hung up the phone in the kitchen, Elizabeth caught her by surprise.

"Hey Liv!" She came up behind her and scared her a bit.

"Hey, Liz. You scared me." She smiled.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course." She answered, both of them sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about my parent's divorce. At first it bothered me, but now it doesn't as much. I mean, I usually never saw my parents together anyway. Me and Dickie were gonna try and get them back together, but we just figured it was useless. They seemed happier apart, anyway. I just feel bad for thinking it's ok that they're apart. I mean, they're my parents. In a way, I'm glad they aren't together, but is that a bad thing to say?"

"Liz, you know I don't mind talking to you about stuff, but why didn't you talk to your mom or sisters instead?"

"Cause they never listen. They think I'm too young to understand anything."

"Well, I'm glad you came to me. I like talking to you. You're thirteen. That's not too young to understand. You're a smart girl, anyway." She smiled to her. "And no, it's not bad to think that way. It just means that you know and you understand that people can fall out of love and that them being together isn't good for them or you kids. You're looking at them as real people and not just your parents. It's a good thing. It means you're smart and mature."

"Thanks, Liv."

"No problem, I'm glad I could help somehow."

"Hey Liv?" Liz bowed her head almost as if she was ashamed to ask.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… like my dad?"

"What do you mean? He's a great partner and a good friend, I…"

"No, I mean… do you love my dad?"

Olivia thought for a moment on how to answer her question. She knew Liz wouldn't say anything if she told her the truth, but didn't want to take a chance. But Liz had just confided in her and asked her advice, which made her feel really special. Olivia took a deep breath and asked, "What do you think?"

"I think you do."

"And how do you feel about that?" She asked, narrowing her eyes a bit and furrowing her brow, trying to read Liz's expression.

"I wouldn't mind. I like you." She smiled.

"Between the two of us?" She asked her in confidence. Liz nodded and promised not to say anything. Liv lowered her voice so that only Liz could hear her, "I think your dad is a wonderful man."

Liz sat, almost confused for a moment. Then settled on, "I'll take that as a yes."

Olivia smiled in agreement.

After dinner and the movie, the kids all went to bed, leaving Olivia and Elliot alone. When Elliot heard all their doors shut, he was satisfied. Not only because he missed them and glad they were home, but also he knew that they weren't listening at the top of the stairs.

"Can you stay tonight?" He asked her quietly, just in case they were listening.

"I better not." She said, knowing she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"Please? For me?"

"I saved your life, what more could you possibly want?" She joked, smiling at him.

_You_, he thought. But he said, "I just want you to stay. Besides, we never finished talking."

"About what?"

"You saving my life. We were interrupted by Cragen."

Olivia hadn't forgotten about that, but she thought he had. "What about it?"

* * *

A/N: Please review, they keep me going.I promise I'll have more up very soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

"Liv." Elliot sat up on the couch from lying down and scooted closer to Olivia with his legs crossed underneath him. "I care about you… a lot."

"I care about you, too, Elliot. You're probably my best friend."

Elliot shook his head. He couldn't believe he was going to say this. He was about to pour his heart out to the woman he loved, whether or not she loved him back. He couldn't hold back anymore, it was killing him inside. He had to tell her before something happened. He couldn't live with himself if something ever happened and he didn't get the chance to tell her.

"You don't get it. Last night, I almost _died_. The only thing that kept me alive was you. It wasn't that you slowed the bleeding, it was that I saw you. I heard you. I couldn't leave you. Not without telling you."

"Telling me what?" Olivia's insides turned, and she felt warm and tingly. But she still kept a front, not giving in and not letting him know how she felt. _Not yet, _she thought.

"That I…" Elliot paused to think about what he was about to say. He felt it and wanted to tell her, but also didn't want to spring it on her too quickly and scare her away. But after almost losing her, he knew he had to finish, "I love you, Liv."

Olivia sat, shocked at what her partner had just said to her. She was shocked and happy at the same time, which was why she didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw that at you like that. I just… when I was laying in your arms, I wanted to tell you. I tried to tell you. I couldn't die without telling you how I felt about you. I understand if you don't feel the same about me, I don't expect you to. But I couldn't go on without you knowing that. I would regret it if I never told you."

Olivia looked into his eyes, still speechless. Then she looked down and slowly stood. "I should… I should go, Elliot." Was all she could say. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. She wanted to scream it, she wanted him to know how she felt about him, but she couldn't. The words wouldn't form in her mouth. It broke her heart to see hurt in his eyes.

"Ok." Was all he could say. He wanted to beg her to stay, but he knew he couldn't. She needed to go, so he let her. _If you love something, let it go, _he thought_. If it comes back, it's yours. _

He wasn't sure if she would ever be his.

"I'm sorry. I just need to think. If you need help with anything, you can call me." She said in a friendly way, then she was gone.

Olivia sat in her car and gripped the steering wheel tight. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back to his house. She saw the one light that was left on turn off, and then she left.

Maureen had taken the following week off from school. She brought the kids home Sunday night, and went right back home to be with her dad.

"You ok?" She asked her moping father.

"Hmm? Yeah, sweetie, my stomach just hurts."

"Can I make you anything?"

"No, I'm just going to rest a while." He faintly smiled at her, then turned over to try and get some sleep. Although he was really tired, he hardly slept. All he could think about was Olivia. She said if he needed anything to call her, but he doubted she meant if he needed _her,_ to call. "I just need you," he whispered after the last thing he heard her say ran through his mind. Then finally, after almost a week of hardly sleeping, he slept like a baby. His thoughts and dreams were filled with Olivia and that night he almost lost her. He woke feeling refreshed and better.

That night he said goodbye to his daughter as she went back to school. He hadn't needed any more help and was recovering very well.

Even though he had slept most of the day, he got a full night's sleep.

Elliot woke the next morning, got ready for work, then headed out.

"Hey, Stabler, you're a day early." Cragen informed him.

"I know, but I feel a lot better. Plus, I'd rather be sitting around here and getting paid, than sitting around my empty house." He shrugged. The truth was, he wanted to see Olivia again.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Olivia didn't remember the drive back to her apartment after she left Elliot's house. All she remembered was leaving, and then laying in her bed, thinking about what he had said to her. She knew he wasn't on as much medication as he was at the hospital, so it was probably true. Plus, the look in his eyes when he said it made her believe him with all her heart.

Or did she just want to believe it?

She couldn't make up her mind. The next few days she spent lying around the house, eating ice cream and watching old romantic movies like she had just been dumped. But in fact, it was the opposite. The man she loved just told her that he loved her. And yet, she was sad about it.

But that was how she was. Olivia was skeptical. She didn't want to give her heart away so easily.

_But it's Elliot, _she thought._ I trust him more than anyone else._ _Than why can't I tell him I love him back?_

Olivia argued with herself for a few days after the incident, then finally went back to work. She wasn't going to face Elliot again unless he called her.

She had to do it. She had to tell him. _When I see him, I'll tell him_, she thought.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Elliot saw his partner walk into the squadroom not long after he got there. He didn't want there to be any awkwardness between them, especially at work, so he kept the conversation light and normal.

"You're here early today." He decided not to look up at her as she sat across from him at her desk. She decided not to look at him, either.

"Nothing better to do." She almost instantly regretted her statement since she was supposed to be helping him get better. "I mean, I wanted to get started on this paperwork." She motioned to her stack of files and finally looked up at him and met his eyes.

"Oh." Was all he said. He was a little hurt by what she said. _Nothing better? _He thought. _Thanks a lot._

She could see the hurt and confusion in his face even though she tried to correct her statement. "I didn't mean it like that, Elliot." She whispered so only he could hear her. She knew Munch and Fin were watching her closely. They had been ever since she showed into work when she was supposed to be taking care of Elliot.

"I know." He said simply. Even though he said he hadn't expected her to respond with an 'I love you, too' that night, he was still hurt that she just left like that, and didn't call or anything.

_I don't regret telling her, I just wish she felt the same way._

_I'm glad he told me, I just wish I could bring myself to say it back to him. _

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

At the end of the workday, Elliot caught Olivia before she left. "Can we talk?"

She felt a lump rise in her throat, knowing what he wanted to talk about. She nodded, since she could speak.

"My place or yours?"

"Yours. I'll meet you there, I have to stop at home first."

"Ok." Elliot headed home and tried to clean up a bit before she got there.

Olivia rushed inside her apartment and changed out of her work clothes into a decent yet comfortable outfit. She pulled a fitted tank top over her head and slipped on a pair of jeans and sneakers before leaving for Elliot's. _I'll tell him tonight_, she promised herself.

Elliot heard a light knock on the door and was pleased to see Olivia on the other side. "I thought were going to bail out on me. Come in." He smiled to her, and stepped aside to let her walk in. After closing and locking the door behind her, he followed her into the living room and motioned for her to sit down. "Want a beer?"

"Sure."

Elliot disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two cokes, instead. "Sorry, I guess I drank it all." They both smiled uncomfortably as he took his place next to her on the couch.

"How you feelin'?"

"I'm doing a lot better, actually. I can laugh without my stomach hurting."

Although neither of them were in the mood for laughing.

"That's good. I'm glad you're better."

"I'm glad I'm alive." He said to the can of coke in his hands. He set it on the coffee table in front of him, and leaned back. Olivia set hers down, too, and faced him.

"Elliot, I'm sorry I left like that. I was just so overwhelmed. I didn't know what to say."

"Anything. You could've said anything, Olivia. It would've been better than 'I should go'. You could've told me you hated me and never wanted to see me again, and that would've been better cause at least then I would know how you felt."

"I don't hate you."

"Then why did you leave like that?"

"Because I had to think. I needed to think about what you had just dropped on me."

"Dropped on you?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then please, tell me how you meant it because that's how it sounded." Elliot locked eyes with her and she could see into his hurt soul. His eyes weren't blue, but a dull gray. They turned that color when he was upset. She loved that about him. She loved him.

_Just say it, Olivia. What have you got to lose?_

"My heart." She answered her own question out loud.

"What?"

"I was so confused. When I met you, I couldn't stand you. But you grew on me, and for the past five years, I've loved you." She couldn't believe these words were coming from her mouth. No, not her mouth, her heart. "But you were married, so I shut my feelings inside. And that night, when you were shot… I thought that I lost you. Then you told me what I've wanted to hear for half a decade, and I just… froze. All of those feelings resurfaced and I wanted to tell you. I did. But I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Now it was Elliot's turn to be in shock. He had no idea. He was kicking himself for not acting on it sooner. "Now I don't know what to say."

"See?" She smiled and said in an 'I told you so' tone.

"Five years? I took you a year to realize that I'm every woman's dream?" He said in a cocky voice.

"Shut up, Stabler." She punched him playfully in the arm.

"Damn, I liked you as soon as you walked in the door."

The smiled to each other and held one another's gaze for a moment.

"So what do we do now?" She finally asked.

"I can think of something. But the doctor advised me not to." He looked at her devilishly as her face turned red. "Why, Detective Benson, are you blushing?"

"No! Shut up. You wouldn't want to go against the doctor's orders."

"Oh yes I would."

"Well, _I_ wouldn't. You need to get healthy again." She turned serious when she moved in closer to him. "I can't lose you again, El."

He furrowed his brow and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, "I'm here. I won't leave you."

"Promise?"

"No."

She looked up at him in confusion. "Way to break the mood, Stabler."

"Well, I promised Maureen I'd be careful that night and I got shot. I can't promise."

An old Jennifer Lopez song played in her head when she heard his words.

_Don't promise me forever,_

_Don't promise me the sun and sky, _

_Don't pretend to know you'll never make me cry._

_Just hold me now, and promise me you'll try._

"Just hold me and promise me you'll try." She whispered to his neck.

"I promise." He whispered back to her hair, kissing it gently.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like, if so, please review! Will have more for you soon! 


	7. Chapter 7

Elliot woke and looked at the clock on the cable box. _3:23? Damn, I don't even remember falling asleep._ He noticed that Olivia had fallen asleep next to him on the couch, which made a bit of an uncomfortable situation. "Liv? Hey, wake up. C'mon, let's go upstairs."

Olivia squinted her eyes open, "What time is it?"

"3:24. C'mon." He stood, scooping her up since she was still half sleeping. He winced a bit when her body rubbed against his stomach, but still carried her up to his bed, and laid her down on one side. He wondered if it was a good idea for the two of them to sleep in the same bed, but the thought didn't last long. He slid under the covers next to Olivia, and pulled them over her, too. She immediately inched her body close to his, nuzzling her face against his chest. He slipped his arm gently around her waist, as not to wake her, then kissed her on the head and whispered, "Goodnight, Olivia."

"Goodnight El." She whispered back. Her words surprised him. _I thought she was sleeping. I didn't know she heard me. _He smiled to himself, _so pulling closer wasn't just a sleeping reaction… she wanted to be close to me. _His smile grew wider as he pulled her a bit closer, then fell asleep.

Olivia woke the next morning feeling refreshed. She hadn't slept that well in a long time. She heard Elliot rustling around in the kitchen downstairs, and the smell of coffee filled the house. Her nose followed the aroma into the kitchen where she saw Elliot whipping up a quick breakfast for the two of them.

"Hey."

"Smells good." She said smiling, but still half asleep. They made small talk over breakfast and coffee, then headed to the station for work.

* * *

Cragen walked out of his office to greet the detectives as they walked in. "Olivia, Elliot. I need to speak to you a moment."

The two followed him into his office, sitting in front of his desk. "What is it, Cap?"

"This might be a bit soon for you, Elliot, but I need the two of you to go undercover."

"No problem. I'm feeling better, anyway. What's the job?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. I didn't want to have to pair someone else with your partner." He said, handing them files about their new identities and the case details.

Olivia read the location, and noticed it was in Florida, "Cap, isn't this out of our jurisdiction?"

"Marshall Stevens works in Florida, but had contacts in New York to do his dirty work for him. He thinks if he's living there, we can't connect anything to him. He hires guys to kidnap young girls for child pornography. He's behind it all, and I want to know everything he does so we can bring him back here."

"He's a family man, three kids. Wonder if he's solicited any of them?" Elliot asked, skimming over the text.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Olivia added, not looking up from her file. "He works for an advertising firm, plays golf, respected member of the community…" she rattled off.

"This guy is hiding behind his money and his image. It's going to take a while to get anything on this guy."

"Which is why I'm sending the two of you down there. Take the rest of the day off, study your identities and be back here in the morning. Be sure to pack. You're leaving tomorrow." Cragen let them go.

"My place?" Olivia asked. Elliot nodded and they were off.

* * *

**Olivia's Apartment**

"So, Mr. Long, what would you like for lunch?" Olivia asked Elliot, trying to get into character.

"Hmmmm." Elliot smiled and walked over to where she was standing, pulling her close to him, "You."

"Yeah?" She smiled, giving in to him like a giddy teenage girl.

"Mmmhmm." He flashed her a seductive half smile and leaned in to kiss her. She hesitated at first, then gave in.

After a few minutes, she pulled away before it got so far that she knew she wouldn't come back. "Save it for the honeymoon. Right now we gotta work." She said, patting him in the chest.

"Alright."

The two studied their new life over a pizza and some beer. They learned that their new identities were Elliot and Olivia Long. They had been married for two years, but had one daughter who was in boarding school in New York. He got an in at the Ad agency, and she was to be a homemaker.

"I can't believe I'm supposed to be a home-maker! Can you imagine me doing that? I would go crazy." She said between chewing her pizza.

"I know you would." Elliot looked at his paper, pretending to read it. Instead, he was thinking about what their life would be like if they really were married. "Hey Liv?"

"Hmm?"

"If you ever got married and had a kid, what would you do? I mean, you wouldn't be able to work really."

"Well, sure I could." She answered the question with no other thoughts. Meanwhile, he was thinking about their future together and wanted to know what would happen. "The kid could just go to daycare."

"But what about when it's too young for that?"

"I'll just work part-time, or something. I dunno." She shrugged, then realized why he'd asked that, but didn't say anything.

He had hoped she would catch on and say something that would tell him she wouldn't mind being married to him, but she didn't. Each of them was secretly glad they would be doing this undercover job as a married couple. It would give them a chance to see what being married to each other would be like. They could also show public affection for each other without any consequences.

* * *

The next morning they arrived into work for a quick briefing and testing of what they were to know, then headed to the airport after saying goodbye to Munch and Fin. When they arrived in Florida, the man who had spoken with Cragen about the case greeted them.

"Hello detectives. I'm Stan French. Welcome to Florida. Please, come with me, I will take you to your home."

Elliot and Olivia looked out the window of the van on the way to their house in Palm Harbor. It was a nice little town with some gorgeous houses in the right areas. When they finally arrived, Olivia couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wow, look, El, we're right on the water. We can watch the sun go down."

"It sure is nice. I wouldn't mind living here."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so short. I've been struck with a case of writer's block and wanted to get something out to you all! Please enjoy. The next chapter will be better, I promise. I hate writer's block! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry it's been taking so long. I'll try to move quicker, I've just had some writer's block and unfortunately, the cure for that is hard to find. The reviews have been great, everyone. Thank you. Please enjoy.

Chapter Spoiler: Fluff and some drama.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia went inside the house and looked around at how beautiful it was.

"You folks go ahead and get settled in. I'll be in touch with you soon about the assignment." Stan started to leave, then came back, "Oh, I almost forgot… your keys."

"What are these other keys for?" Elliot asked, taking them from Stan.

"Your cars." He nodded toward the garage door, then left. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other then headed to the garage. When he turned the light on, they saw two brand new cars sitting beside each other. A Durango for the housewife, and a 2005 mustang for Elliot.

"Oh…my… gosh. Elliot, can you believe this?" he shook his head as they went to look at the cars, then the rest of the house. That statement was used more than one time by each of them. When they reached the master bedroom, Olivia rushed over to the bed. "Look how beautiful this is."

"Oh, there's a couch over there," he replied, pointing the corner of the room. "I'll sleep here." He put his bag down on top of it and sat on the cushion next to his luggage.

"Don't be silly! C'mere." She turned over onto her stomach and propped herself up with her elbows then waved him over. "This bed is big enough for three people. I think we'll be fine. Besides, we don't want to blow our cover, do we? What if one of the maids sees us sleeping separately and squeals?" She knew it probably wouldn't happen, but wanted him to be near her.

Elliot sat right next to her and was glad to hear her response. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it a little, "As long as you're ok with it."

"Pfftt. I don't care. Just don't try anything, Stabler… I mean, Long." She pointed a finger at him, then rolled off the bed onto her feet. "So what do we do until Mr. French calls us?"

"We could study some more."

"I don't wanna." Olivia turned and walked over to the window over looking the back yard and the water. "This is such a beautiful view."

"Yeah I know." Elliot whispered, watching Olivia. He couldn't believe he was handed this undercover job. _Pretend to be in love with Olivia? No problem! _

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hey! We have a swimming pool! Let's go swimming!"

"I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"You knew we were coming to Florida, in the summer, and you didn't bring a suit? What is wrong with you?" She said sarcastically.

"I could go naked." He raised his eyebrows at her and smiled.

"Just wear some boxers or something." She playfully hit him as she made her way to the bathroom to change.

Elliot stripped down to his boxers and grabbed a couple towels, "I'll meet you down there, Liv." He set the towels on the table and took in the view before jumping in. When he broke the surface of the water, air filled his lungs again, and his vision was clear of water, he saw Olivia. _Wow_, he thought. "Wow."

"What?" She smiled a little for the compliment.

He was glad he was in the water so she couldn't see 'what'. As he took in the view of his partner wearing a brown two-piece suit, he tried to think of something else so he wouldn't be embarrassed if she saw him. But it was useless. Her eyes matched her bathing suit, and the pink stripe across the waistline on her bottoms matched her blushing cheeks.

"Would you stop looking at me? You're making me nervous." She finally spat out.

"Aren't you gonna come in?"

"Yeah. When I'm ready." She dipped her right foot into the water and tucked her hair behind her ears. "It's cold."

"No it's not, just jump in."

"Notuh. No way!"

"C'mon." he got out of the water and walked over to her. She backed up, knowing he was going to throw her in.

"Elliot… no! If you throw me in…I'll kill you."

His smile grew wider, "I'm not gonna throw you in, Liv. Look." He put his hands behind his back and stepped closer to her. He was near the edge of the pool, and her eyes shot down to his feet, seeing that he was right on the edge.

_He won't get hurt_, she thought. Then, almost without thinking, she pushed Elliot into the pool.

"Hey!" He blurted when he came back up. He swam to the edge of the pool where Olivia knelt smiling.

"That's what happens when you try to throw me in."

"Oh yeah?" Before she knew it, Elliot has scooped her into his arms and pulled her into the water. She went straight down to the bottom. When she pushed herself to the top, she opened her eyes and saw him standing over her. She noticed the color of the water matched the color of his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Olivia smiled and splashed handfuls of water at him.

"Hey, hey! You started it!"

"That was self defense."

_God, she's beautiful. Even with her hair sticking to her face, and a hint of mascara under her eyes. _Before Elliot realized what he was doing, he grabbed Olivia by the waist and lifted her out of the water, over his head. He was surprised how easily he could do so.

"Hey! Put me down! Elliot! What do you think you're…" before she could finish he threw her into the water. She swam right for him this time, right under the water. Since his back was to her, she jumped on it, trying to take him down. But he didn't budge. He smiled at her efforts, and twisted her around so that she was in front of him.

"Hey. Truce?"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I want to give you something."

"Oh yeah, what?" she said laughing at it all. At the fact that they were playing water games like they were kids. Laughing that they were actually in a swimming pool and in Florida on this undercover mission. Laughing at the fact that she had to pretend to love him when she already did.

Elliot stepped closer to her and smiled. He thought about dunking her right there. She was so vulnerable under his gaze, as he was under hers. He looked at her, looking up at him, almost inches from his face. They took each other in, and Elliot brought his hand to Olivia's face and crashed his lips against hers, and pushed her to the wall. He pulled back, reluctantly, to answer her. "That."

Olivia looked from his eyes to his mouth in amazement. "Truce." She whispered, then went in for another kiss. But he pulled away. A look of confusion and embarrassment washed over her, then she turned and pulled herself out of the water. Before he could say anything, she was inside. She ran upstairs, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She quickly tore her bathing suit from her body, and got in the shower. After she turned the water on, she backed herself against the wall, and slid down slowly, crying. _What was all that about? How do you kiss someone, and then pull away when they try and kiss you back? I thought… he told me… was it all a lie? Was he just trying to get me in bed? Then why did he kiss me just then and not before? He's my partner and we're working. I can't do this; I have a job to do._ Liv pulled herself back up and finished her shower. _Just forget it ever happened. The hard part now will be pretending to be his wife after what he just did._

_Am I an idiot? What the fuck was I thinking? I kissed her first. How could I pull away like that? Not only was that the dumbest thing ever, but now she probably hates me. _Elliot was still standing in the same spot in the pool before finally getting out when he heard a door slam inside. He dried himself off, and went upstairs to change. He heard the shower running, and something else.

_I made her cry. I can't believe the pain she's feeling right now was caused by me. I'm supposed to protect her from that, not cause it. Please don't cry, Livy. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Please, please don't cry. _

Elliot wiped his eyes and left the room. He decided they each needed some time alone, so he grabbed the keys, and left. He took a mental note of all the street names so he could find his way back. He drove around for a good hour thinking and exploring. He found a little seafood restaurant and bar and stopped in to get some take out. When he returned 'home' he saw Olivia was in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee. He knew it was coffee because she didn't like tea, and there was nothing else in the house. He wanted to kiss her again. To take her in his arms and beg for her forgiveness. But he knew she didn't work like that. She would either give him the cold shoulder, act like nothing ever happened, or be really mean to him. He was about to find out which one it would be.

"I got some dinner."

While Elliot was gone, Olivia got to thinking and decided they needed to talk about what had happened. She normally would either ignore him or be really mean to him, but this was different. She needed to know what happened, and she needed to straighten it out. If not to keep her sanity, then to keep her job. "I'm not hungry."

"I got seafood. The place is supposed to be really good."

"How do you know, we've only been here a few hours."

"I saw a bill board for it."

"Then it must be good." He didn't say anything. He couldn't decipher what mood she was in. "We need to talk."

He stopped serving himself, and sat next to her at the table.

"That night, at your place, when you said… that you loved me. Didn't you mean it?"

"Of course I did."

"Then why did you pull away like that? I mean, you kissed me first, why would you pull away, Elliot?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I open up to you. I tell you how I feel after so long. I've never done that, you know? I've been so used to keeping everything bottled up, but when you said that, I felt like I could tell you anything, do anything with you, and trust you."

"You can."

"How can I? How can I know what you said… you meant, if you can't even let me kiss you. That's bruising to an already bruised self esteem."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I want you to be able to trust me. Trust me to be there for you and listen to you, and help you. I don't know why I did that, I guess I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I don't know. I don't have an answer."

"That's not good enough."

"I'm scared now. When I heard you crying in the shower, my heart broke knowing I was the one who made you cry."

"And mine broke because you're the one I go to when I cry, but this time I couldn't. That was a really shitty thing to do, Elliot, and you're going to have to make this up to me big time."

"I'll do anything, Liv. Anything to show you that I'm sorry."

"Well, if that place is supposed to be so good, why don't you take me there?" she said, pointing to the food container.

"Okay, but can I do something first?"

"What?"

"Can I make it up to you?"

"Yeah, take me out. There's a start."

"No, it should start here." He leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her gently. She loosened her muscles and put her arms around him, relaxing against him.

"Wait." She pulled away, standing up. He stood up, too, standing in front of her.

"Yeah?"

"I need to kiss you." She smiled, pulling his face to hers, feeling him smile on her lips. She heard him mumble _I love you_ when she did so.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you all are likin' it so far. I get self-conscious about my writing, especially when I read everyone else's great stuff! Please review and let me know what you think. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long. I've been insanely busy lately and another case of writer's block hit on top of that. Thanks for the comments :)  
This is a little short, but I wanted to get it out there to you and break it up a little before the next part. Enjoy!

I've actually had this written for a few days, but my stupid internet wouldn't let me sign in

* * *

"What'd you say?" She asked, pulling away from him slightly.

Elliot didn't know she had heard him, and wasn't sure what to say. They weren't even officially dating, let alone ready for 'I love yous'. "I said, that I, um," he looked down, but Olivia who still had a hold of his face brought it back up to meet her eyes. "I love you." He whispered. As soon as he looked into her eyes, he had to say it; the words poured out of him, he couldn't help it. The bit of embarrassment he had just felt washed away when he looked into her eyes.

Olivia dropped her arms to her sides. She loved him too, but she wasn't sure she was ready to say it. "I really care about you, El. But we're not even… I mean, thank you, but we're not…"

"I know. I'm sorry." He looked away, embarrassed again. "So, how 'bout that dinner?" he forced a smile to his lips, and reached his keys from the table behind her. He walked to the front door, and she stood for a moment and sighed before following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Mr. French came by with information for the two. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Long." He said in a cheery voice, walking into the kitchen. Olivia offered him a cup of coffee and some breakfast. Elliot was surprised at how domesticated she was already. "Okay folks, here's the deal," he started to explain between bites, "Marshall Stevens has three little girls. The youngest is four, then a six and seven year old. We think he may have been posting them on his kiddie-porn sites, along with many other girls. He has a tight group of friends he plays golf with, and their wives gossip and shop together. The wives are in on it, too. These couples try their hardest to have girls; only a few of them have a boy. They are all in on it together. So either one of you could get information, I'm sure. It would probably be easier for you, Olivia, since girls tend to gossip more."

"So what is it that we do?"

"Well, Elliot, you will be working at the ad firm with Stevens. And Olivia, you'll be a stay at home mom. And full time shopper."

She laughed at the thought of doing nothing all day long. Well, almost nothing. "How do we get an in…"

"I was just coming to that part. Tonight there is a social gathering at the country club where they play golf. You two are going. I got the invitations all ready. All you have to do is show up dressed for the part."

"How are we going to get an 'in' if we don't have kids?"

Stan pulled out another folder and opened it. There were pictures of two girls, about seven and eight years old. "Jadie is seven and Sara is eight. They go to boarding school in Connecticut. Here are some pictures I want you to add to the ones already on the walls."

It was only then that Elliot and Olivia noticed the pictures on the walls of the two girls.

"Any more questions? For now, I'm going to leave you two. The party starts at seven, be there at seven-thirty." He placed two invitations on the table and stood up to leave. "Thanks so much for breakfast, Liv, it was great."

Elliot felt a tiny twinge of jealousy when he called her Liv. _That's my name for her. He barely knows her. _But he shook it off. "Oh, what do we tell them when they ask how we got invited?"

"Through work. Mr. Stevens invited you. They won't ask twice." And with that, he left.

"So, Mr. Long, it's nine o'clock. What so you want to do?"

"Well, we could… lay out by the pool. Or, drive around and check out the town. Or…" Then Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled slyly, "I could think of something else."

"Mr. Long! We are working, here!" She smiled back, secretly wanting to do what he was thinking. "Look around town? Grab lunch while we're out, and come back to get ready for the party?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

You know the deal. Keep me inspired to write more :) 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm really really sorry it's been taking me so long to update this. I've been sick and busy with a lot of crap going on. This keeps me sane, but unfortunately I hadn't had the time, so I was going a little insane. Haha. Here you go, hope you like. :)

* * *

Elliot and Olivia set out to explore the town they were going to be living in for God only knew how long. Olivia secretly wished their life could be like this – minus the whole being undercover part. The two drove around trying to take everything in and figure out where everything was. They drove about a mile down the road and found a beautiful causeway with a great beach at the end of it.

"We should come here tomorrow. You know, if there's nothing else to do." Elliot suggested, almost forgetting that they weren't on vacation. "This place is so beautiful, I have a hard time remembering that we're actually working!" He smiled, looking over at her as she stared out the window admiring the view.

"I know. Too bad we have to be at that party tonight. I bet the sunset looks gorgeous over here." She said in a romantic sounding voice that made Elliot crazy for her even more.

"How 'bout lunch?"

"Sure."

The two drove around a bit more and found a little motel diner. The place wasn't great, but its dumpiness reminded them of home. When they were finished, they did a bit of grocery shopping, then headed home to get ready. The two lounged around for a bit and unpacked. It was too early to start getting ready. Five o'clock came, and they decided to make a little dinner. Elliot cooked and Olivia tried to insist that she help.

"You go take a shower so we won't be late. I know you women." He said, shooing her away. That statement finally worked. Elliot made fettuccini alfredo with chicken. It was his specialty. Since it was a beautiful night, he set up the table on the back porch so they could watch the sunset over dinner. He returned to the kitchen as Olivia was entering. Her hair was wet and she wore a tank top and shorts. He had hardly ever seen her without make-up, and this made it about the third time.

"Something smells great. Where's the food?" She asked, smelling the air.

"Out here." He led her to the set up table outside, pulled out her chair and pushed it back in when she sat. He sat next to her so they could both watch the sun set.

"Wow, Elliot this is amazing. You are a romantic." She smiled at him and rubbed his leg in appreciation. He was appreciative that she did so, and it almost showed, but he shifted slightly in his chair so that it wouldn't.

"It was nothing." He finally blurted. They ate in silence for a moment with the exception of moans of satisfaction coming from Olivia as she chewed.

"Sooooooo good, Stabler. I didn't know you could cook."

"I can't, really. Just this." He smiled and turned to watch as the sun descended into the water. Pink and orange tones filled the sky, casting a brilliant light onto Olivia's skin. Elliot couldn't stop staring at her, staring at the water.

"I've seen the sunset in New York before, but I've never seen it over the water like this. Have you ever seen something so beautiful?" She asked in awe.

He had heard stuff like this happening in movies before, but he couldn't believe it was true. He never thought he would say such a cliché line before, but he couldn't help it. "No, I haven't." He said, never taking his eyes off of her.

She looked over at him, seeing he was looking at her, smiling. She felt a warm feeling all over and a tingling through her body. His eyes did that to her, and she loved it. She grabbed his hand, pulled him close to her, and kissed him. It all happened to quickly and the next thing they knew, they were on the couch, making out like they were in high school. The phone rang and he jumped off of her like her dad walked into her bedroom, catching them.

"Long residence."

"Elliot, it's me, Stan. I just wanted to see if I left you directions to the country club. It's not hard to find, but since you're new down here…"

"Um, hang on lemme check." He said catching his breath.

"You ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I, uh, ran in from the other room to catch the phone." He lied. "Yeah, they're on the invitation. I'm sure we'll manage."

"Ok, good. If you get lost, call me."

"Will do. Thanks, Stan." Elliot hung up the phone and placed it hard on the counter. Olivia was bringing in the last of the food from outside.

"We better get ready." She barely said, not looking at him.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't pull that girl stuff on me, Liv. I'm your partner. I know you're not really a girl." He joked. It made her smile.

"We shouldn't have… we're working."

"Yeah, as a married couple. Liv, it's ok. We're allowed to do that. You're not doing any less of your job by doing that. It's the same as eating or sleeping. You've got nothing to worry about. Unless these people don't have sex, that is. Otherwise, we'll have a problem."

"Why's that? We don't anyway." She smirked.

"Not yet." He replied back, smiling. "It's just…dinner was so perfect and you… are so perfect. I just didn't want to ruin that moment."

"You didn't. You made the moment. Thank you." She smiled and headed upstairs to get ready.

The two arrived at the country club without any problems, handed their keys to the valet parker, and headed inside, arms linked. They surveyed the room finding it appeared to be a normal formal party. Like anyone they've gone to before. Yet, unlike anyone they've gone to before because this one was filled with pedophiles. And as much as they were in awe by the appearance of things, they were disgusted at what it all stood for.

The couple were greeted kindly by strangers and introduced to Marshall Stevens and his wife, Faith. They seemed like normal people. A businessman and his wife, just like they were pretending to be. In fact, everyone in the room had that same thing in common.

The rest of the night was filled with bad jokes and fake laughter. The men congregated together as did the women. The men talked about golf, money, politics and football. While the women talked about recipes, shopping, fashion and, oh yeah, more shopping. Olivia wasn't used to talking that much about clothes before, but she kinda liked being a girl and not being surrounded by men.

Olivia made shopping plans with Faith Stevens and a few other of her friends for the following day. _So much for going to the beach with Elliot_, she thought. It also had occurred to her how tan all these woman were. And even though they were young, their skin looked older than it should have because of all the sun. She was glad she lived in New York for the first time since she'd arrived.

Elliot made plans with the men to go golfing the following day. _So much for going to the beach with Olivia_, he thought. At the moment that each of them thought that same thing, they caught each other's glance from across the room and smiled.

"You two look so in love." Caroline Shaw giggled to Olivia. "How long have y'all been married for again?"

"Nine years." Elliot answered Jeff Shaw's question.

"She seems great. Sure is pretty." Jeff added.

"Yeah, he is great." Olivia replied to Caroline's addition, still looking at Elliot, then finally coming back to reality. "But enough about me! What about you all? Do you all have kids?" She asked, knowing she had a job to do. She couldn't let her feelings for Elliot get in the way, and that's what she had been so afraid of before.

Each of the women's answers varied from 2-3 kids, but each of them having at least two. All of the ages ranged from four to eight. None of them were over eight. To her, it seemed like these were just close families who liked to get together and share recipes and have barbeques on the weekends with each other.

To Elliot, something didn't seem right. These guys were talking too much about their daughters' looks. It was creeping him out a lot.

"So, Elliot. Do you have any kids?"

"Yeah, two girls. Jadie and Sara are seven and eight. I sure miss them." He smiled, thinking of his real daughters and how much he missed them. He hated the way their faces lit up when he mentioned having girls.

"Miss them? You've only been here a few hours." One man laughed.

"Oh, they're in boarding school in Connecticut. Only the finest education for my girls," he smiled for the part. He also hated the way their mouths frowned a bit when he said they were in a different state. It made him want to punch everyone of the men looking at him. It was as if they were trying to soak up every bit of information they could about his fake little girls.

By one o'clock, Benson and Stabler finally made it home. They changed into pajamas, and practically fell on the bed in exhaustion.

"I'm too tired to talk about it tonight." Olivia chuckled a little bit.

"Are you too tired for a kiss?"

"I'm never too tired for that." She smiled and rolled to her side so she was facing him and gave into his kiss.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if it was too short, I'll get more out soon. Also, I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors. It's late and I want to get this posted. Please forgive and enjoy. Hit that button and tell me what you think :) 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews… they keep me going. I'm sorry I've been taking longer to update, my head hasn't been in writing lately. :-/

Special thanks to SVU lover – I try not to have too many mistakes… it bothers me. I really appreciate your input:)

* * *

The next day Olivia and Elliot decided to part each other and join their new 'friends' to try and find out more. They kissed each other briefly, then hopped into their cars and were off. Olivia looked between the road and her hardly legible directions scribbled onto a napkin from the previous night. She eventually found the mall she was to meet the ladies, but only after a couple wrong turns.

Elliot, on the other hand, wasn't too far from the golf coarse, so he found it right away.

Olivia was greeted with a bunch of hugs, as Elliot was greeted with a few grunts and handshakes. Elliot was searching his brain for things to talk about with these men, while Olivia almost wanted the women to shut up.

Clothes were being practically thrown at her to try on. Things she would never normally wear back home unless she was going out. Sundresses, skirts, dressy shirts. These women wore this stuff on a regular basis.

"So," Olivia started after taking a sip of her iced tea over lunch with the ladies. There were only three of them, but it felt like more. "Do your kids all go to the same schools?"

"Oh, yeah! Our little girls all get along great! They play dress-up and dolls together. It's so precious!" One of the women, Sandra Brown answered with a slight southern accent in her voice.

"Oh yeah?" Olivia acted interested. "What about the boys? Don't any of you have boys?"

"Oh, just the Johnson's. They have one boy, but they put him in military school cause he's not a very good boy." Sandra spoke a little quieter this time. Olivia knew she was the squealer of the group. She would become close to her.

The other two gave her a nasty look, so she immediately hushed.

"So did you get anything today?" Elliot looked up from his plate and across the table to his partner. They had decided to save the conversation for dinner that night and found a quiet little Mexican restaurant not too far away.

"Well, they don't like boys. One of the families sent their boy away cause he was 'bad.'" She said with disappointment that it didn't lead her anywhere. "All I know is, I found my squealer. I need to get close to Sandra Brown. When she's alone, I think she'll spill the beans. How 'bout you? Get anything?"

"Besides a little bit of tan on my arms, no. These guys just seem like normal businessmen. Nothing seems out of the ordinary to me. But, I guess if they got us down here, they're good at hiding it."

The two finished their dinner and started for home. Knowing the following day would bring them relaxation they decided they'd have some fun tonight. Elliot stopped at a liquor store and picked up a couple ingredients to make some good drinks. When they got to the house, they immediately started to drink. After playing some music, dancing, laughing and getting a bit tipsy, they decided to jump in the pool--- fully dressed.

_I must be drunk if I'm jumping in the water with my clothes on. I really don't want to ruin them. I think I'll take 'em off._ Olivia thought to herself. As she started to peel her wet shirt from her body, Elliot followed her lead hoping it would get him somewhere. Next came the pants, and they were both in their underwear. Olivia picked up her drink from the side of the pool and took a sip, staring at him from above the rim of her glass. She pulled the drink away from her lips and continued to keep his gaze. He finally moved in for the kiss, pulling her hard against his body. She was too drunk with passion and alcohol to care about the drink as she tossed it into the water beside her.

Before she wrapped her arms around him, she pulled her remaining clothes from her body, just as Elliot did. Then he lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his waist, never taking their lips apart.

Her sober conscience sat on her shoulder. _Olivia, what are you doing? This is your partner and you're on a job! You can't be doing this right now!_

Before she got to finish, her drunk and destructive conscience sat on the opposite shoulder. _Sure you can! It feels great, you love him, you're not hurting anyone…. Why not? Don't listen to her, just give in to how you feel about him. Don't let him go._

Olivia listened to the second one, and continued to kiss her partner passionately.

Elliot's mind wasn't trying to talk him out of it like hers was. In fact, all he could think about was how much he loved his partner and how he had been dreaming about being with her almost from the moment he met her. He wasn't going to let anything stop him at this point. Not even….

"Cragen!" Olivia latched onto Elliot's body to hide herself when she saw her boss standing over them. "Uh, what are you… Why are you… here?" She immediately sobered up.

And Elliot immediately lost it. _So much for that_, he thought.

"I came to tell you the job is over."

"Why didn't you just call?"

"What, I can't have a vacation too?"

"No, I mean, well… I don't know what I mean."

"Are you drunk Stabler?"

"Uh, just a little." He said, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, here are some towels. I'll let you two get dressed. Then we need to talk."

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger! I will update soon, I promise. Let me know whatcha think:) 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I appreciate every single review that I get. I love them all. I get excited when I see an email from this website telling me I have a review! I read and love everyone of them! Thank you all so much :)

tria246815: I know Fin was there after her. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I just did that for the story. Thanks though :)

chrisluver: I really appreciate your comment. It made my day :)

* * *

Elliot and Olivia walked down the stairs and into the living room to join their captain. They sat on opposite sides of the couch with their heads down like they were little children about to be scolded by their father.

"What a way to greet your captain, huh?" Cragen tried breaking the tension he was feeling in the room. "I'm not mad about what I saw, the two of you weren't letting it get in the way of work, so it's ok. It probably helped you stay into character more than anything. The reason I came all the way down here to tell you it's over is because I wanted to take a mini vacation and thought this would be the perfect opportunity. Sunshine and my best detectives, what more could a man ask for?"

"It's a well deserved one, too, Cap." Olivia replied a little relieved he wasn't mad, but embarrassed nonetheless. "So what exactly happened? Why is it over?"

"We found out these people are selling pictures of their daughters to pedophiles."

"Which makes them just as sick as the pedophiles." Stabler added angrily.

"The police down here are taking care of it now because they aren't connected to the guy in New York. He was caught, and doesn't work with these people down here. So it's no longer in our jurisdiction. It's no longer our case. We could have stayed on it, but they have everything they need to get these weirdoes, so we let them take over, and we take a vacation. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great, Cap." Olivia spoke up, almost forgetting about how he had found her. Yet she still wasn't able to make eye contact with him.

"One problem. They need this house back. So we've got to stay in a hotel on the beach." Cragen informed them.

"Oh, too bad." Elliot smiled at the idea of staying on the beach.

"I have two rooms booked for tonight, so why don't you get your stuff packed up, and we'll head down there?"

The two followed the captain's orders, and within an hour, they were at the hotel. The beach was just as beautiful at night as it was during the day, if not more.

"Olivia, you can have a room to yourself if you'd like."

She glanced over at Elliot, loving the fact that she could torture him a bit more. But she also knew it would torture herself. "I don't mind sharing with Elliot. There's two beds right?" She smirked over to Elliot who she could tell had a look of 'I'll get you back for this, missy' written all over his face. She loved it.

"Yeah, ok." Cragen was quickly reminded of this pool incident and didn't ask any more questions. He gave the two their room key as they headed up for the night.

Olivia couldn't believe how beautiful the room was. Even nicer than the house they had stayed in! And the view was just as beautiful. She wished that she could let herself open up to Elliot so that she could fully enjoy the experience.

"What do you say we go walk on the beach?" She felt his arms wrap around her waist, the cool air flow through her hair, and his warm intoxication breath in her ear, and tingles down her spine.

She couldn't resist. "I'd love to. She turned her head to him and smiled broadly. He was too tempted to kiss her, but he thought he would save it for the sand. They told Cragen they were off, and headed out for the water line.

Elliot finally got the courage to take Olivia's hand, and she pulled close to him when he did. They walked along the water in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Finally, Olivia stopped.

"What?"

"Aren't the stars gorgeous? Everything tonight just seems so… perfect." She let go of his hand and walked back to a sandy spot to sit. He followed her lead.

"Everything has been perfect. After Cragen found us, anyway." He cracked a smile, and her heart melted. They sat a moment, just staring at each other, taking in another's features so they could remember it forever. She wanted to remember this moment for the rest of her life, and that included every detail to Elliot's face. It was the most beautiful part of her night, she thought.

He thought the same thing.

Before they knew it, they leaned into each other and kissed. It was just like in the movies. Olivia thought for a moment how she never thought something like this would ever happen to her.

A moment later all she could think about was Elliot; his touch, his smell. She was being pulled into something she desperately wanted, but never allowed herself to do.

Elliot was now propped up over her, one hand holding his upper body so he didn't crush her, the other running over her face, neck, breast, and rested on her hip for a few seconds while he shifted slightly to get a little more comfortable before slipping his hand up her shirt.

Within the next minute, they were finally ready. Neither one of them were going to stop now. Elliot layed his shirt under her bottom to protect her from the sand.

Not even Cragen could stop them now. Their passion was too overwhelming to cease.

It truly was a perfect night for the both of them.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if this is going to be the end. I'll be out of town for a bit, and will decide while I'm gone. Either way, there will be more. Gotta have an epilogue. Let me know what you think! Thanks for your patience! 


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, so it's been a long time. But I thought I'd give you a little more.

There were quite a few episodes I missed last season, but I think I'm pretty caught up. I'll take from where I left off, anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just borrow 'em.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia weren't ready to go back to work after their vacation. Each felt like they needed more time with each other.

When they walked into the station they're next day back, they tried not to make it to obvious they were an item. Munch, of course, knew better.

"Well, well, the love birds are back. Good to see you both. You seem relaxed. Must have been a nice vacation." He moved his eyebrows up and down and smiled.

"We did go down there to work, John." Elliot defended the pair of them.

"Oh yeah, I bet it was a far stretch playing a married couple _in love_." He snickered then took a sip of his coffee.

"He you two. Glad to see you back. Munch givin' you a hard time already?" Fin asked greeting them.

"Nah, I think everyone is used to him now." Olivia smiled.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Munch chimed in. "Now that you're back, let's get to work, shall we?" He peered at the the two over the rims of his glasses.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After a long day of catching up with paperwork and attending court hearings for various cases, Olivia was relieved to go home and relax even if she had just returned home from relaxing. After showering she went to raid her fridge, only to find nothing. Remembering that she emptied it before leaving, she let out a long sigh and decided it wasn't too late to give Elliot a call. After the third ring, he picked up.

"Hey Liv." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, I was just heading out to get something. My fridge is empty."

"Same here. Want to meet up?"

"Well, I was thinking about picking something up and bringing it back here. I'm too tired to go to a restuarant."

"Oh... ok."

"Will you come over and join me?"

"I would love to. But are you only asking because you have to?"

"What makes you think I have to?"

"I'll be over in a little bit." She chuckled a little and hung up the phone. She quickly put on a nicer set of sweats, threw on a tiny bit of mascara and eyeliner, fixed her hair a bit, and grabbed the only thing in her fridge to bring with her: a bottle of wine.

Elliot and Olivia enjoyed the meal they shared together, and even more so loved the wine she brought. Even though they knew their feelings for each other, and didn't mind showing it to one another, it was still nice to be able to let go and not worry about anything other than the moment they were in. After an hour or so they had been deep in conversation, and all Elliot could do was think about how much he wanted Olivia. He tried to hold back long enough for her to finish what she was saying, but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I have to interrupt you. It's not that I don't want to hear it, I just have to kiss you." He placed his hand on her cheek, and rubbed his thumb over her lips and felt how smooth they were. She looked back and forth from his piercing eyes to his lips. She couldn't contain herself either, and she was glad he interrupted her.

"Well, what are you waiting for."

"Nothing, really. I just can't believe how beautiful you are. And how lucky I am to have you here with me right now."

"Oh, stop." She smiled and leaned in half way closing her eyes. Elliot looked at her a moment while her eyes were closed, smiled, then pulled her close to him. He slowly lay back onto the couch and pulled her on top of him, never stopping for air. He couldn't pull her close enough. Every part of her molded to his body, and it still wasn't enough. He craved her and was hungry for her for so long, that all of his emotions and feelings for Olivia were coming forward. He gently pushed her up a bit by her shoulders so they were looking at each other face to face.

"Let's go to bed." He whispered.

Olivia seemed a little upset he wanted to just go to bed and stop kissing her. "Well, ok."

He smiled, jumped up, and scooped her into his arms carrying her up the stairs and rushed to his bedroom. He placed her on the bed and immediately fell into her. He placed a hand behind her head as she fell back onto the pillow. His other hand started to roam up her shirt, then back down to pull it over her head. Elliot then tried to quickly pull her pants down as well as pulling his off. He sat back a little to pull his shirt off, then lay down on top of her again, kissing her.

Olivia couldn't believe how agressive he was being... in a good way. She craved him almost as much as he wanted her, and she was glad for it. She took all of him in. His strong arms balancing his body on either side of her. She rubbed her hands on the muscles tightening in his stomach, being careful of his previous wound. When she touched it, he winced slightly.

"Did that hurt?" She asked with a concerned expression.

He shook his head no to get her mind off of it, and back onto the task at hand. At that moment, all he wanted was her. And because of this moment with her, he wanted Olivia forever.

Olivia wasn't sure she believed him when he shook his head, but she didn't care. This is what she had wanted for five years, and she wasn't going to spoil it. Sure that night on the beach was good, but this was going to be better. Because at this moment, she knew she wanted Elliot forever.

The End.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long to get an ending up, but I hope you all like it :)  
Let me know!


End file.
